This invention relates to beds, and more particularly to beds for perinatal use, hereinafter referred to as maternity beds.
An object of the invention is to provide a maternity bed which not only enables a mother to select a position, from a wide range of positions, and to change her position, as desired during both labour and birth, but is also convenient for obstetric procedures.